1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to systems and methods of providing crop irrigation water as well as potable water and, more particularly, to systems and methods of providing irrigation water and/or potable water from water having unacceptable dissolved solids content.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Desalting or desalination refers to a water treatment process that removes salt from, for example, water. In some cases, the water source is brackish or seawater and desalting techniques thereof provides at least a portion of municipal requirements for potable, drinking water. Desalination techniques typically include those based on distillation as well as reverse osmosis techniques. The desalted water can also be consumed in commercial and industrial applications as, for example, process feed water, boiler feed water, and irrigation water. Particular examples of industries that may utilize desalted water include the pharmaceutical, mining, paper and pulp, and agricultural industries.